customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smother
"I will smother you..." -Wilson Yates to Vex Wilson Yates, better known as his criminal alias, Smother, is a fictional character of the Earth 25 universe. Background Childhood Wilson Yates was born in Boise, Idaho, where he lived with his mother, Vanessa, his father, Bob, and his older siblings, Janice and Christopher. As a boy, Wilson enjoyed playing with his siblings and spending time with his parents. Wilson's older brother, Christopher, was a strange boy. He often left the house in the middle of the night for unknown reasons, and started hanging around a "bad crowd" at school. Wilson eventually asked him why he did this, and Christopher glared at him for a long-drawn period of time before finally repling, "You'll see..." The Yates Murders Wilson awoke in the middle of the night to loud gunfire. He slowly walked into his parents bedroom, where he found his father dead and his mother injured, surviving a shot to the head. Wilson called 911 and ordered the police and an Ambulence. Christopher entered the room again, dragging Janice's dead body in with him. He tossed her aside, and slowly walked toward Wilson. The police broke down the door and ran upstairs, but Christopher had jumped off the balcony and ran into a nearby forest. Aftermath Wilson, heavily traumatized by these events, went to go live with his grandparents while his mother was in the hospital. He was told she would be fine, but would have severe memory loss. When she was released, she remembered very little, only that Wilson was her son; She never managed to remember her husband and other children. Wilson was greatful for this, but also wanted nothing more than revenge. Hunt for Christopher During his teenage years, Wilson had begun to research everything he could about different types of gases and elements. He learned as much as he possibly could, and when he was in college began to experiment with them. Upon graduating college, he began to toy arround with different gases, and after years of tedious experiments he finally engineered a gas never before seen by science. This gas, according to his test results, hastened the heart rate to dangerous levels, and swelled the throat like a balloon. Wilson called this new gas the "Smothering Hand," and created his alias, "Smother." Family Reunion When he was 40 years old, Wilson, now under his new alias, Smother, tracked down his murderous brother to an apartment in Colorado. Christopher had dyed his hair and changed his name in order to hide from the authoraties, who were still on the hunt for him. Smother, however, recognized him by his devilish, hazel eyes and stalked him for days on end. Finally, Smother built a bio-suit to protect him from his own creation and broke into Christopher's apartment in the middle of the night, unleashing the gas in his brother's bedroom. Christopher awoke to find that his heart was beating extremely rapidly, and his throat was swelling to extremely painful levels, and in his final moments saw his brother, clad in silver armor, merely looking down on him. It was finally over; Smother achieved vengeance. Insanity Smother thought he had done the world a favor, but he was unprepared for the news ahead. Reports in the newspaper claimed that the gas had spread throughout the apartment building, killing almost everyone inside. Smother was emotionally shattered by this turn of events, and in a fit of rage and hatred he stormed a local bank, spreading his gas within and killing everyone there, including the tellers and customers. Being able to survive in the gas with his bio-suit, he looked around at the corpses, and his heart was filled with twisted glee. He now intended to use this gas as a weapon of terrorism, and for two years he went into hiding to create as much as he possibly could. Eventually, he returned and began to terrorize Denver, Colorado and took control of its criminal underworld. It was not long before he drew the attention of a local superhero, and it was then that Smother changed his focus from terrorism to putting a stop to this masked hero once and for all... Personality Smother is a dangerously insane individual with a demented sense of humor. He has taken enjoyment out of the murder of individuals through the use of the "Smothering Hand," and is willing to use it on anyone - man, woman, or child. The only things he refuses to gas are animals, which he strangely has a lot of respect for. He has also been known to kill crime lords in order to take over their criminal empires. The only crime lord he has respect for is the Leprechaun, who very much acts as a second-in-command in most cases. He has also shown respect for Junkheap, though this may be due to some possible unknown fear of him as Junkheap is unaffected by the "Smothering Hand". Abilities Smother is known for his increadible skill in Martial Arts, which has given him amazing strength, speed, and agility. His bio-suit also helps to further enhance these abilities, allowing him to lift heavy vehicles such as busses and RV's. His weapon of choice, however, is the "Smothering Hand," his infamous gas which he keeps in small pockets around the outside layer of his bio-suit which can be released at will. The gas has small flaws, however, as it can be easily subdued, and possibly even destroyed, with most superhuman abilities, making it useful only on those who cannot easily defend themselves. Battle Stats Agility - 8 Speed - 7 Strength - 8 Endurance - 9 Willpower - 10 Hero Level - 8 Trivia Smother's armor resembles the armor worn by Dirge, the near-invincible bounty hunter under Count Dooku's command in the Cartoon Network 2003 miniseries, Star Wars: Clone Wars. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains